


Just Desserts

by orphan_account



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun won't let Jack go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

When Jack thinks of Sun, it’s usually as the quietly graceful woman who’d cured Shannon’s asthma and spent her days in the garden. So, when she claws frantically at his shirt, her small, manicured fingers are more effective against his buttons than he would have expected.

He lets her ravage him, pinned against the wall as she destroys his shirt.

“You killed him… you killed him…” she sobs. She’s anything but her put-together self right now, her face flushed and hair mussed. If possible, Jack hates himself for thinking she’s even more beautiful like this. He tries to cup Sun’s face in his hands, but her movements are too manic for him to keep hold of her.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmurs, and he wishes it were entirely true, instead of only half.

She sees through his lies. She always has. “No, you aren’t,” she pants into his face as she unbuckles his belt. “Because if Jin were still alive, you wouldn’t have _this_.”

He thinks of that day, that one fateful minute with Kate at the door to the inside of the freighter. That one minute had created and destroyed so much. Destroyed the life of a friend, and created this new, desperate Sun who is now free to torture him like this.

He doesn’t deserve to touch her, but he does anyway, hands sliding nervously up and down her tiny ribcage. It’s shocking how someone so small can possess so much strength. It’s strange how he’s fine unhooking her bra, but he feels the need to wait for her to kiss him. Sun teases him, knowing how deeply Jack is in her power and how much he wants it. She drifts her nose along his cheek, along his neck. She exhales hotly against him and tickles his face with her hair, all while she’s stroking him. The cups of her bra move up as she moves her body against him, and the hard nipples of her breasts press into his bare chest. He moves his head, trying to place his lips in the path of hers, but she always evades him. It’s the sweetest of tortures.

It isn’t long before he feels heat welling inside him. He’s so close, but feels as though he’ll die if he comes before she kisses him.

“Please, Sun,” he whimpers, hoping she’ll take pity on him before it’s too late. His breath comes in heaves and he knows there are only seconds left.

“Go to hell, Jack,” she says, just as he comes into her hand.

***

Jack sat up in bed, covered in sweat, and achingly hard.

That made the third time this week.

The next day, he ordered his first prescription.


End file.
